Stick with you
by darkgirl-08
Summary: Bueno esta historia recien se me ocurrio la escribi y bueno aqui se las dejo ojala que les guste es un MannyxFrida


**Stick with you**

Una noche hermosa en Ciudad Milagro. Una chica de unos 16 años se encontraba en un camerino, a punto de salir a tocar con su banda. A ella solo le interesaba que alguien estuviera ahí para verla: Su mejor amigo. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que oyó una voz.

- Frida, date prisa ya vamos a tocar la primera canción – era una de las miembros de su banda.

-De acuerdo, ya voy – La chica respondió

Frida se fue acercando al escenario mientras el público gritaba emocionado, pero ella buscaba con la mirada a cierto chico entre la multitud, hasta que lo vio en primera fila, como siempre viéndola con la mejor sonrisa que el pudiera dedicarle. Como de costumbre ella se acercó al micrófono, saludó al público y empezó a tocar diferentes canciones del repertorio, hasta que cuando acabó una canción dijo

- Bueno, gracias a todos por venir esta noche a escucharnos – dijo con emoción la líder del grupo a la que todos conocían. – Bueno quiero terminar con una canción que compuse hace un tiempo para una persona muy especial – Ella hizo una seña a su banda para que empezaran a tocar. Ella empezó a cantar con todo el sentimiento que tuvo.

I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.   
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,   
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say 

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me  
And I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need

And now I'm singing 'cause you're so,

so into me, I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you, baby, you're with me

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.   
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

Cuando la canción acabó la gente empezó a aplaudir a la banda. La líder se fue con una sonrisa, pues sabía que había dad un buen concierto. Seguía pensando que debía decirle a el lo que sentía, ella esperaba que con la canción se halla dado cuenta de lo que ella sentía y que todo lo que había en esa canción era lo que el le hacía sentir. Se sorprendió cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta del camerino donde se encontraba descansando.

- ¿Quién es? – dijo la peliazul

- Frida, soy yo, Manny – respondió el chico que había estado tocando la puerta

- Ah, espera un momento ya te abro – después de decir esto la chica se dirigió hasta la puerta y vio a su amigo que, para su sorpresa le llevaba un hermoso ramo de lirios.

- Son para ti – le dijo su amigo – Sabes, el concierto de hoy fue increíble –

- Muchas gracias – le respondió Frida

- Solo por curiosidad, ¿Para quien era la última canción que tocaron? – preguntó el moreno curiosidad

- ¿De veras quieres saberlo? – decía algo nerviosa la muchacha

- Sí, de veras – el nerviosismo de su amiga lo estaba intrigando

- Esa canción era para para para la canción era para ti Manny – dijo con timidez

El chico se había quedado tan sorprendido con lo que le había dicho su mejor amiga que se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos.

- Hablas en serio, ¿Esa canción era para mi? – Manny aún seguía confundido por lo que Frida le había dicho

-Sí, yo… Quería decirte que lo que sentía por ti era más que amistad y no encontré otra forma de decirte que te amo – Frida estaba completamente nerviosa, acababa de confesarle su amor a su mejor amigo ella no sabía que iba a decirle, ella esperaba no haber arruinado su amistad habiéndole dicho esto – Escúchame, entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, no quiero que esta amistad que duró tantos años se vayan al agua por lo que te dije y – la chica fue callada por un beso que le dio su amigo ella estaba sorprendida, pero a los 2 segundos cerró los ojos y profundizó el beso hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por aire.

- Yo también te amo, siempre lo he hecho – le dijo su amigo – y eso nunca va a cambiar – cuando acabo de decir esto volvió a besarla con dulzura como forma de promesa de todo el amor que sentía por ella.

FIN… Discúlpenme no vayan a matarme esta es mi primera historia de esta serie y creo que es mi primer one-shot, bueno esto lo escribí para San Valentín pero lo estoy publicando un día antes, bueno ojalá que les guste cualquier cosa sugerencia o crítica constructiva me la dan con review please.

darkgirl-08


End file.
